


Smother

by eevaeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dark, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaeon/pseuds/eevaeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima wanted to smother Yamaguchi with his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smother

It scared him sometimes, how much he loves Yamaguchi Tadashi. He loves him more than there are leaves on a tree. He loves him more than stars in the sky. He loves him more than words can describe.

It’s been this way for a long time, Tsukishima mused. It’s been this way forever.

Even when he first rescued the other boy as a child, he loved Yamaguchi. He might not have realized, but he did. When that delicate, freckle-kissed face turned to look at him with those so very large, tear-filled eyes, Tsukishima wanted to monopolize him.

So he had.

Tsukishima wasn’t and never would be a happy-go-lucky, friendly and open flower child. It wasn’t his nature. That being said, it didn’t mean that he was the demonic being sent from hell that so many seemed to believe he was.

The truth was that Tsukishima played up his surliness. He made sure that each individual to encounter him would be too intimidated to ever come back. If people stayed away from him, then they stayed away from Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima wanted Yamaguchi to himself. Was that so wrong?

Every day, every hour he could, Tsukishima spent it with Yamaguchi. He didn’t want to allow even a single second of time for someone else to sidle up to the brunette. He didn’t want anyone else getting close to his Yamaguchi.

Every time he caught someone looking over to their general vicinity, Tsukishima made sure to glare at the unfortunate soul. On one occasion, some boy spaced out staring at Yamaguchi. Tsukishima had some very choice words with him after school.

Yamaguchi would lament to the blonde about his lack of friends. He’d report that their classmates seemed to stay away from him.

Tsukishima was delighted.

Once Tsukishima was certain that nobody would even dare look at his Yamaguchi, he started putting in the next phase of action: Touching.

When they played volleyball, when they did homework, when they walked- Tsukishima made sure that he was touching Yamaguchi constantly. A hand on the back just lower than friendly. A hand skimming his thigh accidentally. A lingering hand on the shoulder.

In the end, Tsukishima didn’t even have to go further because Yamaguchi was stuttering out a heartfelt confession after about a month of this. Tsukishima had won.

Tsukishima had thought he’d be satisfied if only the boy would be his. He thought that he would be able to maybe let Yamaguchi make friends. He thought that he wouldn’t be as jealous. He was wrong.

Yamaguchi was so, so pure. So innocent. So trusting.

Yamaguchi let the taller boy do whatever he wanted to him.

Even as Tsukishima gripped the other boy’s hips like he wanted to hold his very bones, Tsukishima was afraid. Even as Tsukishima sucked marks onto his body like he wanted to suck out his very soul, Tsukishima was afraid. Even as Tsukishima pushed into the other teen, Tsukishima was afraid.

He was afraid that someday someone might take Yamaguchi away from him.

He became obsessive.

Before practices, Tsukishima found himself taking Yamaguchi off to the side to pin him against the wall and shove his tongue inside the other’s mouth. Before classes, Tsukishima would reach up underneath Yamaguchi’s shirt to run his hands up and down the boy’s lean body.

Every time a classmate talked to Yamaguchi, Tsukishima felt enraged. Couldn’t they see he was his? What business did that girl have asking Yamaguchi about the homework? Why did that boy have to ask Yamaguchi about that math problem?

The worst time was when a girl asked to meet Yamaguchi after school.

Tall, blonde hair, glasses.

Tsukishima seethed.

During lunch, Tsukishima found himself dragging Yamaguchi to an empty, secluded classroom to have his way with him. Yamaguchi had protested, blushing and stammering out reasons why they shouldn’t. Tsukishima didn’t listen to a single one.

Tsukishima just pinned the other’s wrists down, quickly preparing him before fucking inside with a vengeance. Yamaguchi cried out, moaning with every thrust. Those cries and those moans were his, and his alone.

Tsukishima made sure to ravish the boy properly, to ruin him for anyone else. He grasped the other's body with a searing vengeance and lust, like he was trying to claw his way up inside of the shorter boy. Every thrust was filled with power and a sort of desperation, like he was trying to carve Yamaguchi's body out with his dick. Tsukishima was going to destroy this boy, so nobody else could have him. 

When Tsukishima finally came, he wished he wasn’t wearing a condom. He wished that Yamaguchi would have to go talk to that girl filled with Tsukishima. Then he wouldn’t be able to focus on her at all.

He’d have to be satisfied with just leaving as much evidence as he could without that.

If Yamaguchi ever left him, Tsukishima had the terrifying thought that he’d fuck him to death.

Of course, Yamaguchi said no to the girl’s confession. Tsukishima rewarded his boy lavishly that night.

Tsukishima wanted to smother Yamaguchi with his love. Yamaguchi couldn’t understand. Couldn’t understand at all.

When they hung out and Yamaguchi played on his DS and rambled about volleyball or whatever stupid thing one of their teammates had said or done, Tsukishima could only think about locking the freckled boy up in his room and never letting him leave. Even better- a cage where only he had the key.

Tsukishima desperately wished he had a way to express his feelings to Yamaguchi. But he couldn’t risk Yamaguchi leaving him. Nobody would want to be with someone as selfish as Tsukishima, not even Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi always surprised him.

 

 

 

Tsukishima couldn’t find his best friend, his lover. His heart was siezed in panic as he checked the classroom, the gym, and then the locker room. Kageyama said that he saw Yamaguchi talking with a girl in front of the school.

Tsukishima felt like he was going to choke.

When he finally spotted his Yamaguchi talking to a girl, his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his throat. He felt like he was going to die. Tsukishima pasted his apathetic mask over, and headed over to try and hear what was going on without being noticed.

“I’m so sorry, Maru-chan. I didn’t want to have to but Tsukki told me to tell you he hates ugly girls with long hair and lots of make up,” Yamaguchi was saying, a sincere, contrite expression on his face as he delivered the news in as comforting a tone as he could. "I'm sorry."

Tsukishima had never seen this girl before in his life.

“I-I understand,” the girl sniffled and then ran off. Tsukishima saw Yamaguchi’s lips quirk upward in a satisfied smile, a smirk even, before Yamaguchi’s eyes found the tall blonde standing there. Their eyes met.

Tsukishima watched as the other’s big, brown eyes widened in horror and those pink lips opened up to try and say something.

Tsukishima didn’t let him get a single word out. He just strode over, placing a strong hand on the shorter’s jaw to cup it and bring it up for a searing, deep kiss.

The next day at practice, Sugawara noticed Yamaguchi’s body was covered with marks.

“Are you ok?” Sugawara tentatively asked, kind face creased with worry.

Yamaguchi smiled serenely.

“Don’t worry, Suga-senpai, my dog likes to bite. I just need to put a stronger leash on him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really like this that much, but it's here and I'm trash so I guess I'm posting it. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr here: http://eevaeon.tumblr.com/


End file.
